


My Favorite Troublemakers

by KitKatWinchester



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Bullying, But Tony Isn't Dead, Iron Dad, Iron Fam, Iron Family, Iron Kids, Morgan is An Adorable Little Sister, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter and Harley Are The Best Big Brothers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Siblings, Siblings, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Stark loves his kids, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatWinchester/pseuds/KitKatWinchester
Summary: A few months after the events of Endgame, Tony and Pepper and their three kids (Peter, Harley, and Morgan) are all together again. But when Tony's kids start acting up at school, he knows something's up, and he intends to get to the bottom of it.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 36
Kudos: 278





	My Favorite Troublemakers

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
This is my very first IronDad/IronFam fic and the first fic I'm posting on this site, and I feel like I did pretty well, so I really hope you all like it! I really enjoyed writing this, so I wanna write a lot more, so if you guys have any requests or anything, don't be afraid to ask!  
And of course, let me know what you think!  
Hope you enjoy! :) <3

“Seriously, Pete? This is the second time this week!” Tony was driving back to their house, having had to pick his son up yet again for starting _another_ fight at school. __

_ __ _

“I didn’t mean it this time, I swear!” The seventeen-year-old responded adamantly, one arm crossed in front of his chest as the other held an ice pack to his black eye. 

_ __ _

“Right. I forgot. You were ‘stretching’ and accidentally hit him hard enough to break his nose.”

_ __ _

“Yes! That’s exactly what happened!” 

_ __ _

Tony gave the kid a quick sideways glance, eyebrow raised, but didn’t push. Peter turned his head to look out the window, and the two of them were silent for several minutes. Eventually, the car slowed as Tony pulled into their driveway, the engine coming to a halt as he turned the key in the ignition. Peter sat up, presumably ready to hop out of the car, but Tony stopped him. 

_ __ _

“Kid, you gotta tell me what’s going on.” Peter stiffened ever so slightly, but his facial expression didn’t change. Tony could tell though--something was up. 

_ __ _

“I told you what happened,” he said, a little too quietly for his usual demeanor. Tony sighed, turning in his seat to face Peter. 

_ __ _

“Yes, you told me what--which I still don’t believe, by the way--but you didn’t tell me _why_.” Peter still hadn’t turned to look at him, and Tony stared at him for a while before finally pushing. “Pete. You never just...start fights. You can barely look at someone the wrong way without feeling guilty. So something must be going on.” He paused, waiting for a response, but when he still didn’t get one, he pushed again. "Talk to me, bud.” Finally, Peter turned, ever so slightly, but all Tony got in response was a guilty look on his face. __

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“‘M sorry,” Peter finally whispered, his left eye shifting to the floor. Tony waited a beat, then sighed in defeat, reaching for the ice pack around Peter’s right eye and gently lowering it. His enhanced healing was kicking in quickly--there was barely even a bruise around his eye now.

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“Come on,” he finally said. “Let’s go inside.” 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

~

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

By the time the next day rolled around, Peter’s eye was completely healed, but Tony wasn’t letting him go back to school. He claimed it was because he didn’t want him going back until he admitted what was going on, which he believed. But Peter also knew that part of it had to do with Tony wanting to avoid any questions from his teachers about such a fast-healing black eye. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Currently, Peter was sitting in his room, stalling. Tony had called him for lunch several minutes ago, but he knew he’d be questioned the second he sat down, and he didn’t really have the answers he was looking for. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Well, he did. Just not ones he wanted to share. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Just as he was heading towards the door, his phone buzzed. When he pulled it out, he saw a text from Harley. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_You alright? That guy can punch A LOT harder than I would’ve expected. You had a pretty nice hit to his nose though, so I guess I don’t blame him._ Peter smirked a little at his statement. He had a point. Flash didn’t look like much, but that punch threw even Spider-Man for a bit of a loop. He had been pretty pissed. __

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_Yeah, I’m fine. My healing took care of it. Mr. Stark won’t let me go anywhere until I tell him what happened, though, so I might not be back at school for a while._ Just as Peter hit send, entering the kitchen, he heard Tony’s phone ring, and sighed a little in relief that he wouldn’t be confronted right away. He sat down at the table, listening to the one-sided conversation when his phone buzzed again. He barely had a chance to read it, though, before he felt Tony tense slightly. __

__

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

_Yeah about that...I might not be either._ “I’m sorry to hear that. I’ll be there right away.” __

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

Oh boy.

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

Peter cringed immediately, connecting the dots and not liking the outcome. _Dude what did you do?_ He’d just hit send when he realized Tony had hung up the phone. He looked up quickly, just in time to catch Tony’s calculating gaze, edging on anger. __

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

“Alright,” he said, all too slowly. “I’m going to go pick up your brother, who, apparently, decided it was a good idea to body slam somebody into the wall.” Tony turned towards the closet, pulling out his jacket and sunglasses. Peter bit the inside of his lip, looking down--he hadn’t expected Harley to react that much. Then again, maybe he had. He looked up at Tony again as he re-entered his line of vision, getting his attention. 

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

“You: sit right there and eat your lunch. And when I come back, we are ALL going to talk about what the hell has gotten into you two--and you’re going to be _honest_ about it.” Without another word, he waltzed into the garage, shutting the door behind him. Peter felt awkward in the silence, but it was quickly interrupted when his phone buzzed a final time. __

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

_Let’s just say...we’re probably pretty screwed._

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

~

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

Admittedly, he wasn’t intending on body slamming him. He really wasn’t going to do anything. Peter had already gotten in trouble, he knew he shouldn’t make things worse. 

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

But after what Brad had said about his family, he couldn’t just let it go. 

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

When Tony came to pick him up, he could tell he was mad. But not the angry kind of mad. The kind of mad where he was worried, which meant he was gonna ask a lot of questions. And in this case, that was even worse. 

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

“For the record, it’s not my fault he couldn’t take the hit.” Tony gave him a look, but Harley could tell he was hiding a smile at that comment. “And honest to god, I didn’t know the wall was right there.” Tony looked at him again, the smile no longer hidden in his face, but still didn’t say anything.

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

...which meant he was saving the majority of it for both of them. Great. 

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

The car was silent for several more minutes, but just as Tony looked like he might finally say something, his phone rang. He rolled his eyes, seeming to debate for a second, glancing at his phone, then glancing at Harley. Finally, by the third ring, he reached over and picked it up, bringing it up to his ear. 

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

“Tony Stark, genius speaking.” Harley smirked a little at the greeting, but his face fell when the car suddenly jerked to a stop halfway up their driveway. 

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

_ _ __ _ _

__

“I’m sorry, I just want to make sure I heard you right. You found _what_ in my daughter’s backpack?” __

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

Uh-oh. 

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

That didn’t sound good. 

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

“Yes, I completely understand,” Tony was saying. “I’ll come pick her up right away.” Tony paused again, then took the phone away from his ear, hanging up. He stared straight ahead for a second, fingers tapping on the wheel, before finally looking at Harley. 

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

“Out. Kitchen. Sit. Eat lunch. I’ll be back.” Harley stared at him for a second, eyes going wide. Whatever Morgan had done, and whatever was in her backpack, clearly hadn’t been a good thing. He knew she’d been having issues with the people at school too, but he never would’ve guessed she’d do anything bad. That was his and Peter’s job. Mostly his, usually. 

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

“Umm...uh, yeah. Yeah okay,” he finally stammered out, opening his door slowly. As he stepped out, he hesitated briefly with the door open, watching Tony as he sat there in thought before finally shutting it, walking up to the front door. 

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

Peter was sitting at the table, scarfing down what looked like his third helping of whichever one of Pepper’s casseroles Tony had tossed in the oven. He froze mid-bite when Harley came in, eyebrows furrowing in question. 

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

“Where’s Mis'er Stark?” he asked through a semi-mouthful of food. He chewed quickly before swallowing, waiting expectantly for Harley to answer. 

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

“He went to pick up Morgan…” Harley said, slowly. Peter’s eyes widened in response, and he knew Peter was thinking the same thing he was. 

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

“Shit. Her too?” Harley nodded, sitting down at the table across from Peter. They exchanged glances before both looking down at the remaining casserole. Suddenly, neither of them were hungry. 

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

This wasn’t looking good. 

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

~

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

Okay, so _maybe_ she shouldn’t have brought those mini repulsor rays to school. But her dad had given them to her for protection from bad guys, and Jake was a big bully, which made him a bad guy. So she did the right thing, right? __

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

Wrong. She could tell it was wrong the second her dad walked into the office. He looked at her with a really weird face and she couldn’t figure out what it meant, but she could tell he was upset too. She didn’t like it when he was upset. 

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

But it was important! He’d understand that. He’d have to understand that.

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

But...maybe she shouldn’t say anything yet. Just in case. 

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

She watched as her dad walked over to the desk and talked with the secretary lady before taking the repulsor rays from her. He then turned to Morgan, walking over to the chair she was sitting in. He didn’t say anything, just held out his hand for her to grab. She did, hoping maybe this meant he wasn’t mad at her after all. But when she felt how tightly he grabbed her hand, she realized he wasn’t mad--he was _scared_. __

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

But that didn’t make sense. Her dad never got scared. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

The ride back to their home was quiet. She frowned at the window. She didn’t like the car quiet. The car was never quiet. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” she decided to say suddenly, turning to her dad. He glanced over at her, looking a little surprised. “Really,” she said, with as much sincerity as she could muster. Cause she _was_ sorry, really. __

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Not for telling Jake to shut up or she would shoot him with repulsor rays. But she was sorry that her dad was upset. She didn’t like that part. She looked at him with pleading eyes, and when he finally smiled at her, her face lit up. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“I know, little miss,” he said gently. “I know.” She sighed in relief. As long as her dad wasn’t mad, this would be okay. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

~

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

All three of his kids sat on the couch, Peter in the middle with Harley and Morgan on either side. Tony paced in front of them, back and forth, looking up at them occasionally as they all sat there, staring at him. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

Peter was punching people in the face, Harley was pushing people into walls, and Morgan was threatening people with repulsor rays? And all in the span of twenty-four hours? It wasn’t like them. It wasn’t like any of them. And it had him scared shitless. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

He finally stopped pacing in the middle of the room, turning to look at everyone. “Alright,” he said, rubbing his hands together. “Who’s first?” 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

All three of them exchanged glances with each other before looking back at Tony, none of them saying anything. Tony sighed, eyeing each of them once before pulling up a chair. “Fine. I guess this is how we’re gonna do this.” He looked from left to right before settling on the left, putting the chair closest to Morgan and sitting down. “Morgan? Care to explain to me why you had repulsor rays in your backpack?” Tony saw Peter and Harley’s eyes widen. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“Wait, really Morgs?” Peter asked from beside her. She looked up at him, nodding slowly. Tony glanced at his oldest at the same time his daughter did. So Peter didn’t know about them in her backpack. He couldn’t decide if that made him feel better or worse. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“You said they were for my protection,” she said quietly, shifting anxiously. Tony sighed, willing himself to breathe so that he stopped scaring her. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“Yes, I did. You’re right.” He then hesitated, looking over at Harley and Peter. “But why did you tell someone you were going to shoot them with repulsor rays?” That time, Peter tensed, and he exchanged glances with Harley. There it was. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“Cause he was being a meanie,” she said. But then she stopped herself, glancing over at her older brothers before looking back at the ground, crossing her arms and leaning back into the couch. Despite her closed-off attitude, Tony made an attempt, leaning in closer so she’d look at him. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“How was he being a meanie?” But she didn’t say anything, just looked at him, and before he could say anything else, she turned away, but not before he caught the tears in her eyes. Shit. Shit shit _shit_! His daughter was crying over this stupid fucking shit and he couldn’t even figure out what the hell was going on--__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“Guys, come on,” Tony said, standing up rapidly. “I need you to tell me what’s going on with you. I know you guys wouldn’t do this without a good reason, so I need you to tell me that reason. Because I can’t...I can’t sit here watching you get upset over whatever the hell this is. I can’t _do_ anything if you don’t tell me. So _please_. Just _tell me_ so I can _fix it_.” They stared at him in silence and Tony collapsed in defeat on the chair, running his metal hand through his hair before burying his face in both hands. ________

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“...Mr. Stark?” Peter finally spoke up sheepishly, and Tony lifted his head from his hands, resting his chin on them instead as he looked at Peter expectantly. Before he could talk, though, Morgan did instead. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“He said my family wasn’t real,” she said, her voice cracking. “He said that...that my brothers weren’t really my brothers. And he said that...he said that...my daddy shouldn’t be my--” she cut herself off when Peter put a gentle hand on her arm. She sniffled slightly and moved closer to her brother, accepting the touch as he pulled her into him. The familiar feeling relaxed her, and she settled into his side. Tony’s heart broke at seeing her so upset--so upset that she couldn’t even tell him--but a part of him couldn’t help but be happy that Peter was there for her, that she was so comfortable with him. And while he wanted to know why she hadn’t just told him--him!--he was glad she told someone. Before he had a chance to express any of that, though, Peter spoke up, as if reading his mind. 

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

__

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

“She didn’t--_we_ didn’t want to worry you.” He paused, looking over at Harley before continuing. “Other kids at school...they haven’t exactly been nice about our family. I don’t, umm...I don’t know why. They just...they’re just bullies, I guess.” He trailed off, then, looking down at Morgan. Tony could tell he was just as upset as she was, but he was trying to hide it, for her. He was stung with that upset pride again. Seeing his kids hurting made him hurt, but he could never be as strong as Peter--as any of them--were. __

_ __ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ __ _ _ _

_ __ _

“The two kids we hit,” Harley started, bringing Tony’s attention to him. “They’ve, uh...kinda been leading the charge, getting their groups of friends to gang up on us at school.” He shifted a little, uncomfortable with sharing this new information. “We thought we could handle it. We were just ignoring it for a while. But it’s uh...it’s gotten worse. I guess.” He trailed off too, then, glancing at Tony again before shifting awkwardly again. Peter reached over and wrapped his arm around Harley too, pulling him closer, and Tony glanced at him. He couldn’t figure out how this kid was so grown up...how he could possibly be this smart, this protective, this..._adult_. Sometimes Tony felt like nothing next to that kid, and right now was one of those times. Somewhere inside, his heart stung as he remembered why he had grown up so fast. __

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

But that’s why he was here. That’s why he had taken him in, taken Harley in, raised them as his own, right alongside Morgan. Because that’s who they were to him. They were his sons. They were just as much his family as anyone. 

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

And _no one_ was ever allowed to make them think otherwise. __

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

“Fuck that,” he said suddenly, and everyone looked at him, surprised, Peter putting a delayed hand quickly over Morgan’s ears, not that it would’ve mattered. Tony knew she’d heard worse--usually from her mother of course. 

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

“Morgan, honey,” he started, and she turned to look at him. “Of course this family is real. It’s as real as it gets. I mean, look at Peter. Look at Harley. They’re real, right? You see that they’re real? You can touch them. You can hug them, like you’re hugging Peter right now.” Morgan looked over at her brothers, who both gave her small smiles, then at her dad, then nodded. 

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

“See? They’re the realest family ever.” He then looked over at Peter, then at Harley. “And you two--you’re great big brothers, and you really look out for Morgan, and for each other, but guys...you have to tell me these things. I don’t care how small it seems, I don’t even care if some stupid kid shoved your shoulder while you were walking down the hall. Every moment matters. Because both of you matter, more than anything else in the world. You’re my kids, through and through, and I’m always gonna be here to protect you and support you. But I can’t do that if I don’t know what to protect you from.” 

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

Peter and Harley looked at each other, sheepish, guilt-ridden looks forming on their faces, and they both nodded, but Tony could tell they were still upset, still uncomfortable, still worried. And he couldn’t have that. Tony looked at all of his kids, with their sorry looks and tear-streaked faces, all sitting huddled together, and his heart swelled with love and affection. He loves these kids, more than anything. He needs them to know that. He needs them to understand. 

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

“I love you. All of you. And that’s never going to change. It’s always been true, and it always will be. No matter what happens, to you, to me, to us. How much I love you will never, ever change. Okay?” And at that, finally, they all looked up at him, and there were still tears in their eyes, but they smiled. Their faces lit up, and they smiled. And that’s all Tony needed. 

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

“Come here,” he said, leaning in as all three of his kids crowded into the group hug. They held that position for several seconds, relaxing in each other’s grip, happy to be together. When they finally broke, Tony just smiled, looking at each of his kids, when Morgan suddenly spoke up. 

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

“So...you’re not mad?” she asked, genuine concern etching her face. He smirked, locking eyes with her. 

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

“No, I’m not mad. I pinky-promise.” She smiled at that, glee lighting up her face. Tony’s grin grew, though, as he leaned back in the chair. “I am going to have to ground you of course…” He laughed as all three kids kids groaned in protest, Harley rolling his eyes and Morgan leaning back on the couch, pouting. Meanwhile, Peter just put his head back, as if a weight had been lifted from his chest, and Tony didn’t blame him. 

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

“But don’t worry,” he said. “This just means we’ll get to have a LOT of movie nights for the next two days.” Peter sat up, then, raising an eyebrow at Tony. 

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

“Two days of movie nights? Is that _really_ a grounding?” Harley and Morgan both shot him glares. “Not that I’m complaining, of course!” Tony chuckled, grin widening. __

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

“It’s the perfect grounding. I mean, I can’t punish my favorite troublemakers _too_ much.” He reached across the couch, then, managing to ruffle the hair of each kid before any of them could protest. Despite that, though, they all smiled at him.__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

“I like that plan,” Harley said, smile growing, and Peter and Morgan nodded in agreement, smiling back at their dad with all their usual light. And as if Tony’s heart wasn’t already filled with love, in that moment, it grew even bigger. 

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

~ 

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

The next day at school, there was no more bullying. In fact, there was no Flash, no Brad, and no Jake. Nobody pushed them in the hallways, nobody told them they weren’t really related, and most importantly, nobody told them that their dad shouldn’t be their dad. And they knew why. They knew Tony had pulled some strings, made some phone calls, gotten kids suspended. But it was more than that. They knew that Tony _was_ their dad, that their family _was_ real, and that this family was the best thing they had ever had. ____

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

So that night, when their dad turned on Disney movie after Disney movie, Peter and Morgan sang all of the songs, Harley danced like a maniac, and everyone threw popcorn at each other as Tony and Pepper laughed at every antic, every song, and every piece of popcorn that hit them in the eyes. 

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

For Tony, this was his family. And he loved them. Each and every one of them.

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

__

_ __ _

_ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

_ __ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Sorry about all the emotions (except I'm not lol).  
I love the IronFam so much, so I really hope I did them justice.  
Leave some comments and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
